


The Devil Inside Me

by lostinsnow, Soccer_Sehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Polyamory, Smut, Tongue Piercings, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinsnow/pseuds/lostinsnow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccer_Sehun/pseuds/Soccer_Sehun
Summary: Millions of years ago, when he still had wings and some form of morals, Yixing attempted to destroy Heaven. Long story short, that didn't make his fellow angels very happy, resulting in being forcibly sent to Hell. After attempting to destroy the angel race and becoming a ruler of Hell, Yixing was officially public enemy number one in Heaven. Unfortunately, that didn't make romancing a feisty angel with auburn wings and white eyes very easy. Little does Yixing know, his angel isn't as pure as he seems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the subject matter of this fic, there will be a lot of religious references. Keep in mind that I'm not religious, I don't have any sort of agenda by writing this, and everything I know about angels, demons, etc. is from being obsessed with the show Supernatural when I was younger lmao

At first, it was just supposed to be a game.

You see, Hell got very boring after a few millennia. At first, when Yixing had been cast down from Heaven and sent to Hell due to rather “unangelic behavior” this world of sin, vice, and darkness had enthralled him. He’d fallen easily into the pit, becoming the dark creature that he’d always secretly been. Looking at him now, it was hard to tell he was ever an angel, and he was happy about that.

When he first became a demon, he nearly went crazy with sin. After living for so many years as a repressed, enslaved angel; he was overwhelmed with the freedom that came along with being a demon. He was allowed to do anything he wanted, say anything he wanted, and be anything he wanted. He was allowed to go to every club in Hell in one night, sleep with every human in a single town in a week, and torture anyone in Hell when he got a craving for destruction.

The freedom and chaos had been riveting for a few centuries, maybe a millennia, but eventually it just became as boring as Heaven had been.

So, as days started to fade into years, Yixing had spent most of his blasphemous existence locked up in the opulent residence in Hell that he shared with the only other demons he could even begin to tolerate.

Sure, he still left home, he had a reputation to uphold, after all. He was well known throughout Heaven, Hell, and everything in between and he was proud of that.

He was proud that everyone in Hell looked at him as the ideal demon: destructive, passionate, enthralling. Meanwhile, all angels saw him as a nightmare: a truly devilish creature that existed for no other reason than to bring sin to the universe. And all humans that knew him just thought he was a lot of fun, known for frequenting so many Earth clubs.

Yes, he wasn’t exactly the most pure of beings, but he never really had been. Even when he was an angel, his life had been dominated by so many sins. His mind occupied with money, pride, sex, anger, everything that an angel shouldn’t be fond of.

Eventually he became to miss the angel life in a way, at least there was some form of entertainment in tormenting his fellow angels. At least Tao lived with them now, newly fallen and still sensitive to the throes of demon life. Every time Tao caught him fucking someone in the house it became more and more amusing. The look on his face when he walked into Yixing’s room to find five humans in his bed was absolutely priceless.

Unfortunately, recently torturing Yifan wasn’t even fun anymore. He needed some entertainment, he needed the spice to be restored to his life. Fucking horny college students and demons that worshipped him was really starting to get old.

So, when Yixing was lounging half-naked in their sitting room and in walked a short, handsome yet visibly uptight angel with gigantic wings, Yixing was undeniably interested.

He only spotted the man for a moment through the doorway into the foyer, and yet Yixing was immediately enthralled. The angel’s wings were magnificent, tall and powerful, his feathers matching his brown hair. He was like a painting, perfection in every line and curve of his body.

He shot up, his bare back rubbing against red velvet of the luxurious chaise lounge. He craned his neck to look around the corner, seeing Luhan greeting the stranger before pointing him further in the house. Yixing grimaced when the angel walked out of view, hoping he could have gotten a closer look.

He frowned, slouching back in the chair. Black tipped fingers fiddled with the fine rings covering slim hands, watching Luhan walk into the lounge after guiding the angel.

“Who’s our little friend?” Yixing asked, feigning boredom.

Luhan shrugged, falling down against one of the many chairs in the large room. “I don’t know, some angel.” Luhan stated obviously. “He said he was here to see Yifan.”

Yixing raised an eyebrow, looking back towards the door where the man had walked in. “Is he here for business or pleasure?” He asked coyly, flashing Luhan a sharp-toothed grin.

“Don’t even think about it.” Luhan immediately told him, catching on to him easily. If Yixing paid attention to someone for more than two seconds it either meant he wanted to kill them or fuck them.

“What?” Yixing asked innocently. “Why do you care what I do with the little cherub? Please tell me you don’t want to pull him into yours and Minseok’s weird sex web. You already stole Jongdae from me.” He mumbled, pouting sadly.

Luhan’s black eyes rolled. “We didn’t steal Jongdae from you, he didn’t even like you.”

“I could have convinced him to fall into my bed, just like I’ll do with that little angel.” Yixing remarked, eyes flashing red at the idea.

“Just like I said, don’t even think about it. That guy isn’t any little cherub, he’s an archangel. So unless you’re either very stupid or very suicidal, don’t even try it.”

Yixing’s grin widened at the new information, the thought of seducing an archangel even more enticing. “What’s wrong with that? I was an archangel too, perhaps we can bond.”

Luhan looked at him like he was stupid, “Yeah, and then you tried to destroy Heaven and became the most despised creature up there. I severely doubt that a loyal, stuck up archangel will want to sleep with the prince of Hell.”

Yixing hummed thoughtfully, dark fingertips rubbing at his chin. “Fair enough, it won’t be easy, but that only makes things more fun. Yifan seduced Tao, and he’s almost worse than me; why wouldn’t I be able to get that hot piece of ass?”

“Because Tao was just some kid angel that didn’t even care about the job that much. That ‘hot piece of ass’, as you put it, is a dedicated, powerful douche bag that would never go against his orders. What makes you think you’ll be the one to change that?”

Yixing grinned, sitting up in his chair. “As you put it, I’m the prince of Hell. If anyone could bring him to the dark side, it’s me.” He reasoned, smoothing back his hair. “Besides, it’ll be fun. You’ve been saying I need to get out more, this is my opportunity to have a little fun.”

Luhan sighed deeply, “Whatever, you psychopath. If this stupid little pet project gets you killed then I’m taking your diamond collection. I’m sure Minseok will want your wardrobe, Jongdae will want your absurd collection of artifacts. The second you start talking to that angel I’m starting the bidding for your possessions.”

Yixing giggled delightedly, standing up to approach the large mirror on the wall. “That’s fine, Luhan. I would sell every piece of gold I own to fuck an archangel. It just seems so sinful, doesn’t it?” He asked devilishly with a snicker. He stared at himself approvingly in the mirror, making sure he was fit for seduction.

He was lucky that he always looked his best even when lounging around the house, rich jewelry covering wicked fingers. Even in his shirtless state, the pants decently covering his bottom half cost more than many humans could ever afford. His black hair was pushed back, revealing red eyes lined with smoky kohl.

If that angel didn’t fall for him immediately he must be blind.

Luhan turned his head to look into the other room. “Your conquest is about to leave.”

Yixing grinned, turning towards Luhan. “Wish me luck, darling. If I die, give Jongdae a kiss for me.”

“Fuck off.”

His grin spread farther, delighted by Luhan’s response. He appraised himself once more before making his way out of the room. He “coincidentally” walked into the foyer just as the angel was, grinning smoothly at the winged man.

Before Yixing could make any of his signature advances that always lured in his partners, the angel stopped dead in his tracks. His powerful, auburn wings fanned out, stretched far above his head in their grand foyer.

“Asmodeus. What are you doing here?” The angel asked furiously, eyes dark and jaw clenched. When Yixing’s eyes fell lower, the angel had summoned his blade. The blade is the six-inch knife that all powerful angels were supplied with that could kill nearly anything.

Yixing wasn’t sure if it worked on him, but he wasn’t too eager to find out. Still, he was willing to toe the line.

Yixing grinned delightedly, stepping closer with an excited twinkle in his scarlet eyes. “Asmodeus? I certainly haven’t heard that one in awhile.” He giggled happily. This really would be fun. He stood close, hot fingers wrapping around the empty fingers of the angel, pressing smooth lips against his skin. “Asmodeus is my professional name, one I very rarely use anymore, it’s much too boring. Pretty little things like you can call me Yixing.” He murmured smoothly.

Unsurprisingly, the hand was immediately ripped from his grasp. “Fuck off, you traitor.” He growled angrily, brown eyes flashing white. “Tell me what you’re doing here before I rip your very soul into pieces for touching me.”

Yixing hummed happily, “Don’t have a soul, sweetie. That’s part of the whole demon thing.” He reminds him chirpily. “And to answer your question, this is my home. Beautiful, isn’t it?” He asked, looking around the fine room. “I suppose I should be the one asking, though. You are in my kingdom, after all.”

“I don’t have to answer to a filthy liar.” The angel replied in disgust, spitting down at the ground by Yixing’s feet.

Yixing glanced down with a raised eyebrow and an interested smirk. “You certainly are a feisty one, aren’t you? Would you like me to lick your spit from the ground? I’ve done worse for people far less beautiful than yourself.” He murmured, unfazed by the other’s anger. “You seem to recognize me, while I do not remember you at all, which is unfortunate.”

“Oh, I recognize you. Any angel could smell your blasphemous stench from a mile away.”

Yixing hummed, leaning down to sniff his underarm jokingly. “I think I smell quite good. I just got this new cologne from France, it’s amazing. I must buy you a bottle, I’m sure you’ll absolutely love it.”

The angel’s wings fluttered in irritation, creating a breeze throughout the room. “Why is the devil living in some weird frat house with five other demons?” He asked, completely ignoring Yixing’s cologne rant.

“Oh, I most certainly am not the devil. That is much to unglamorous for me, I wouldn’t be caught dead near one of those ugly torture beds. It’s not nearly as uncivilized as I like things to be, not nearly enough blood.”

“Answer me, Asmodeus.” The angel growled, holding his blade up to Yixing’s neck warningly.

“What did I say about calling me that? Even when I was still an angel I hated that foul title. I will forgive you, but only because of your beauty.” Yixing warned him. “Now, like I said this is my home, my sweet cherub, and these are my friends. They are a bit rough around the edges, but I love them all the same.” Yixing answered. “Now, I have some questions for you, darling. Who really are you, and why are you here to see Yifan? Please tell me you aren’t his newest toy, he just got Tao and I’m feeling severely lonely in this house of sex.”

The angel scoffed, “That’s rich coming from the prince of lust.” He muttered. “You may know me as Jophiel. For your information, I was meeting with your friend to confirm a business deal. I have no interest in having sex with him, or any of you foul beings, for the record.”

“Good, because Yifan truly isn’t all that great in bed. Nothing compared to me, at least.” He boasted proudly. “Please, give me your real name, little cherub. I don’t want all of this formal shit, I want you to feel comfortable with me.”

“Has anyone ever felt comfortable with you?” He asked sharply before sighing. “My friends may occasionally call me Junmyeon. Do not think you may call me Junmyeon, you are not my friend. And stop calling me a cherub before I rip your beating heart from your chest.”

“Many people enjoy my company quite thoroughly, I can assure you. I’m sure I could make you quite comfortable if you let me, darling.” He murmured, stepping closer, dark eyes dragging appraisingly over the angel’s form. “Junmyeon, what a beautiful name for my beautiful cherub.”

Junmyeon pressed the blade against Yifan’s throat again, charmed metal digging into his skin. “I am not a cherub and I am not yours.” He growled angrily before dropping his hand back to his side. His eyes fell downwards, mouth turning into a grimace. “I hope you didn’t have those when you were an angel, body modifications are a sin.”

Yixing looked down, grinning when he realized that Junmyeon was looking at the bars of solid gold pierced through his nipples. “Oh darling, I committed a lot worse sins when I was an angel. Why, do you like them?” He asked with a grin.

“Not at all, what is their purpose?”

“Well, they certainly do look good, don’t they? And they feel good. Perhaps you should get yours done, I’d buy you the finest of jewelry to cover your body. Diamonds from the depths of Hell’s caverns will adorn your pretty skin.” He offered with a merry twinkle in his red eyes, imagining the scene. “This one, though, has a lot more purpose.” Yixing told him before opening his mouth, revealing a solid gold piercing through his tongue. “The ladies love it, the gentlemen too. I could show you why they like it, if you want.”

“I’ll pass.” Junmyeon scoffed before pushing past him, walking towards the door.

“You should stay for a drink, I’ll show you my fine art collection. Do you like Fragonard, Junmyeon?” He asked, following behind the departing angel. “We could look at some art, have some wine, I could eat you out, then we could go to a nice restaurant. It’d be a lovely night, my angel.”

“Go to hell.” Junmyeon spat as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Yixing sighed, sad that he missed the opportunity, but knowing if Junmyeon immediately acquiesced to his advances that would just make things boring.

“That went well,” Luhan remarked behind him, leaning on the doorway.

Yixing turned to him, smoothing his hair back. “Yes, it did.” He responded. “Unfortunately, it appears that a devoted angel does not want to sleep with the demon that tried to kill him and his entire species.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, when Yixing recovered from being rejected by his angel, he decided he needed to do some research.

He proceeded to go to his number one source of information and entertainment, Yifan.

It was late in the night, far later than even demons typically stayed up. Tao was probably curled up asleep in their room, and the house had stopped shaking an hour ago which meant Luhan, Minseok, and Jongdae were finally asleep.

Yixing took the opportunity to talk to Yifan alone, walking into his office uninvited and plopping down on his couch lazily. “You really need to do some redecorating in here.” He remarked, gazing wearily at the messy bookshelves and dim lighting of Yifan’s small office.

“I come here to work, not view the décor.” Yifan sighed, not looking away from his screen as he furiously typed away. “Speaking of, you really aren’t one to promote productivity. Are you here for a reason or do you just want to stink up the place?”

Yixing frowned, “That’s the second time today someone has said that I smell, do I really?”

Yifan’s fingers paused over the keyboard, flashing a glance at his lifelong friend. “I saw how much that new cologne cost, I didn’t want to say anything.”

Yixing groaned, burying his head in his hands. “You’re horrible. Truly, a devil. How could you betray me in this way?” He wailed melodramatically, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead. “I’ll never forgive you.”

“Good, maybe then you’ll leave me alone for once,” Yifan grumbled, returning to his work. Yixing worried that his keyboard must be seconds from breaking, Yifan apparently let all of his demonic anger out on technology.

“If I left, who would be around to shell out the cash every time you want the basketball court remodeled?” Yixing asked with a smile.

“Fair enough,” Yifan mumbled, glancing over. “Why are you here? And why are you naked?”

They had long grown comfortable with each other’s presence, modesty was a thing of the distant past. When Tao moved in Yifan asked him to wear clothes more often around the house, but he had yet to listen. “I’m feeling sexually frustrated, this is my coping mechanism.”

“Your coping mechanism is shoving your dick in my face?”

Yixing laughed, “It could be. You’re terrible at giving head, though, so it might just upset me more. I don’t know how Tao functions.”

“It’s not my fault I can’t manage your frightening cock or your outrageous libido. You’d think that in your old age you would settle down.”

Yixing gasped, hand pressed against his chest in shock. “How dare you call me old? You’re over half a century older than me, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, and I’ve calmed down.”

Yixing sighed, head resting back against the couch. “It’s not my fault, I’m the ruler of lust, after all. If I don’t give into my desires, then how do I expect my people to do so?” Yixing reasoned. “Anyways, I came to ask you something, it’s very important to my wellbeing. Who is that spicy little cherub that visited you today?”

Yifan’s long fingers froze again, turning away from his work completely to face Yixing. “What do you mean?”

“Junmyeon? Jophiel, as he likes to call himself. The archangel that visited today with the hot ass and huge wings, are you trying to fuck him? Because everyone having two partners in this house and me having none would be really unfair.”

Yifan grimaced, “What? No, I’m not trying to sleep with Junmyeon. We’ve negotiated a deal, he’s retrieving something I left behind in Heaven when I fell and I’ve promised to limit the amount of demon-angel murders that have been occurring recently.”

Yixing’s interest peaked, sitting up in the chair. “There’s been a spike in murders? Why haven’t you told me?”

Yifan’s large hands splayed out in front of him as if he was explaining a rudimentary concept. “Because I never thought you would care. I handle the business side of hell, you do all the fun stuff. That’s how it works.”

“Well, I’d at least like to know about this stuff, I could get exorcised for this! Hell, we have a damn archangel on our front porch, he could do the job quite well.”

“I’m handling it! As long as Jophiel does his job then I’ll stop all of the troublemakers and peace will be restored.”

Yixing snorted, falling back in his chair. “Yeah, like peace will ever exist between Heaven and Hell. Not even Earth is peaceful anymore, that place is even more of a shit show than Hell, I could never dream of the things humans think of, they’re monsters.” Yixing ranted, twisting his rings idly. “And don’t call him that, it’s weird.”

“There was peace before you pulled your little stunt and made every angel alive hate your guts,” Yifan grumbled, returning to his work once again.

Yixing hummed thoughtfully, eyes trained on smooth gold. “That’s what I came to talk about, actually. Since you don’t want to fuck Junmyeon, I’m sure your fine with me doing so.”

“Hell no, don’t even think about it.” Yifan immediately shot him down. “You’ve done some pretty risky things, but trying to woo an archangel that hates your guts just for a quick fuck is ridiculous, even for you.” The older demon ranted. “Plus, if and when he murders you I’ll be completely in charge of Hell, which I do not want.”

“Why does no one want me to have any fun around here?” Yixing asked dramatically, throwing himself back against the couch. “I’m offended that you’d think Junmyeon would be a quick fuck, that one’s a keeper. Think about it: archangels are the closest thing that comes to God, I would know. Can you imagine how much stamina he has? I’m already looking forward to it.” He decreed wistfully, looking up at the ceiling with a smile.

“You? In a monogamous relationship? Hell must have frozen over.” Yifan remarked sarcastically.

“Ha ha,” Yixing responded, rolling his eyes. “I can do monogamy. I was in a monogamous relationship when I was an angel.”

“That was, like, a billion years ago.”

Yixing shrugged, “That’s like three days for us. Besides, if I have an archangel in my bed I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere. You might have to take over Hell anyways, I’ll be too busy.”

Yifan grimaced in disgust, “Alright, wise guy, what is your plan to get him in your bed anyways? Your little spells don’t work on him, and one wrong move could get you killed. I’m sure he’s already threatened it.”

“Twice, maybe three times. I don’t know, I was too busy imagining him under me. Or over me. Do you think he’d be interested in an orgy?” Yixing asked rhetorically.

“Stop rubbing your ass sweat on my couch and go to bed. I already have to listen to Luhan, Minseok, and Jongdae every night; the last thing I need is a weird angel orgy while I’m working.” Yifan grumbled grouchily.

Yixing smirked, rolling his body off of the couch gracefully. “You’re really no fun. I thought when you got a hot young boyfriend he’d make you more entertaining, but he’s done just the opposite. I’m going to have to scold him about that.”

“He’s already terrified of you, can you at least put clothes on before you yell at him? Seeing your dick is traumatizing enough.”

“Seeing your face is traumatizing,” Yixing replied lamely, opening the door. “Have a good night, asshole.”

“See you later, dick head.” Yifan countered, making Yixing giggle affectionately as he stepped out of the room and closed his door behind him.

With the green light from his best friend given, he was unable to fully seek out Junmyeon. And that meant he had a lot of planning to do; seducing him would be no easy task.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, when Yifan was out on business, Yixing made his move to gather more research on seducing his angel. As he didn’t have any angel friends anymore due to him trying to destroy all of them, Yixing went to the next best thing: Tao.  

The young demon had only fallen a few hundred years ago, pulled into their life by Yifan. He certainly didn’t like spending much time around Yixing despite living in the same house, deathly afraid of the other man. Never the less, Yixing was close to desperate.

Yixing strode into the home gym where Tao usually spent his days, eyeing the figure punching a bag at lightning speed. Being a demon certainly had its perks, such as improved strength and stamina.

“Tao, darling, can you stop pummeling that inanimate object for a moment?” He asked loudly over the sound of Tao’s music.

The young angel’s body immediately froze up, rushing to stop the music and the swinging of the leather punching bag. “Am I in trouble?” He asked worriedly, standing as stiff as a soldier.

Yixing sat down on a work bench, chuckling lowly. “No, I don’t think so. Is there a reason you should be in trouble?”

“No, no, not at all. No reason, just asking.” Tao immediately assured him, his speech quick and pupils shaking.

Yixing’s black fingers ran down Tao’s forearm gently, “Calm down, you’re shaking like a virgin in hellfire. And the dents on my walls assure me you’re nowhere near that.”

Tao gulped nervously, “I’m sorry, I’ll tell Yifan to stop being so rough, I promise.”

Yixing held his palm up, “Don’t bother. The way I see it if he lets his emotions out that way he won’t ruin my kingdom out of pent up rage.” He explained. “Now, I need some advice.”

Tao looked at him uncertainly, shifting his weight back and forth. “You…. want advice from me? Aren’t you like… a billion years old?” He asked crudely.

Yixing laughed, hands raising to prod at his own face. “Well, you certainly are blunt. I hope I don’t look that old, my hair stylist always tells me I don’t look a day over a million.” He teased.

Tao’s eyes widened, his hands shaking in front of him quickly. “No, no, no. I didn’t mean it that way! I just mean you’re so smart and wise. I didn’t think you’d ever ask me for help.”

“Calm down, kiddo, it was just a joke. I know I’m old, and that’s the problem. You see…. I haven’t been an angel for a very long time, and even then I wasn’t very angelic. However, you’re fresh off the block, so I wanted to ask you some questions.”

“Okay….” Tao mumbled slowly, eyeing him suspiciously.

“Great! Now, I’ll cut right to the chase, I’m attempting to woo an angel. Very pretty, an asshole, like all good angels are. Now, usually I would just use my charm on him and we would be doing it on the floor within seconds, but considering I kind of attempted to burn his home to the ground, he isn’t too willing to accept my advances.” Yixing ranted. “So, I’m taking a more orthodox approach. Angels are classy, respectable people, so I want to court this cherub of mine. You were an angel not that long ago, what do they like?”

Tao looked ridiculously overwhelmed, staring at him with wide eyes. “You… want me to give you angel dating advice?” The young angel asked slowly, sweat dripping from his skin from his workout.

“Yes! That’s what I’ve been saying all along!” Yixing responded. “So, what would a handsome young angel like? The hearts of a thousand demons served a la mode? A hundred virgins? The head of a heretic on a stake?” Yixing asked genuinely. Those were all things he’d love as courting gifts.

“No!” Tao immediately shouted, taken aback at Yixing’s ridiculous gift ideas. “I don’t think any one would ever like that!”

“Well, I would! This man, he’s an archangel, they’re the feisty ones. I thought he would like something primal yet extravagant. I will only give him the absolute best.”

Tao’s face fell, his skin turning a cryptic white as he took a quick step back. “A-a-an archangel?” He asked shakily. Yixing nodded. “I-I-I’m sorry, I don’t think I can help you.” Tao murmured quickly, turning away.

Yixing stood up, “Why not? He’s just like you and me, except with ten foot long wings and weird smiting powers.”

“Archangels aren’t to be messed with, Yixing. I don’t want one in this house.”

Yixing’s eyebrow rose, “First of all, this is my house, I get to say who comes in and out. Second, your boyfriend is the one who brought him in to do his bidding, so it isn’t my fault.”

Tao gulped, nodding quickly as he turned back around. “Okay… Okay, I’m sorry. It’s just… Archangels are terrifying. Even angels are scared of them.” He told him in a low voice as if he was conspiring against God himself.

“I was an archangel, Tao. Besides, this guy isn’t that scary. He hates me, and only threatened to kill me twice.” Yixing shrugged. “If I get killed, it’s my own fault, can you just give me some advice?”

Tao took a deep breath, gazing down at the ground contemplatively. “Well…. Everybody loves flowers, right?”

Yixing didn’t see Junmyeon again for another few days, and he was seriously going through withdrawals. He hadn’t had sex in a week, his mind too preoccupied with thoughts of brown wings and dark eyes. For the king of lust, a week was a pretty long time.

Fortunately, he soon met Junmyeon again when he was coming home from work in the early evening, exhausted from having to travel back between Earth and Hell. He stepped inside the house, unbuttoning his suit jacket as he closed the door.

Right as he entered, Junmyeon walked into the grand foyer, looking as if he was on his way out. His wings didn’t shoot up defensively this time, but they did rustle violently in irritation.

“Junmyeon, what a pleasant surprise!” Yixing sang happily, grinning at the angel. “I’ve missed my sweet angel.”

The archangel sighed, stopping by the stairs. He stood painfully far away, Yixing lamented internally. “Asmodeus… I see you’re wearing clothes. That must be a personal achievement of yours.”

Yixing grinned joyfully at the remarks. “It truly is, clothing is only a hindrance for me. I hope you forgive my poor state, I just got back from work.” Yixing apologized, despite his entire ensemble being in pristine condition.

“What’s your work? Murdering and torturing?”

“Club owning, actually. I own a series of bars and nightclubs in Hell and on Earth. They’re quite nice, you should let me take you to one sometime.”

Junmyeon smiled sardonically. “I’ll pass.”

Yixing hummed, nodding as he pulled his jacket off, walking closer to the angel. “Very well, you’re missing out.” He answered, undeterred. “I assume you got my gifts.”

The second Tao had suggested flowers, Yixing got to work. He’d employed a young angel friend of Tao, Sehun, to deliver hundreds of bouquets of flowers to Junmyeon’s home in Heaven, as well as a few more gifts.

“Yes, I unfortunately did. I must say, Asmodeus, I do like roses, but I can’t say I’ve ever received hundreds of them dipped in demon blood.”

Yixing smiled coyly, leaning down to kiss the back of Junmyeon’s hand. “Only the best for my sweet cherub. The blood’s organic, harvested from the foulest of demons in my kingdom. I hope you liked it, my dearest.”

“I didn’t.” Junmyeon immediately snapped, his hand recoiling violently.

The demon’s eyebrow rose suspiciously. “If you disliked my gifts so much, darling, then why are you wearing the watch I gave you?” Yixing asked with a confident smirk.

Yixing only became more delighted as Junmyeon’s cheeks reddened, making to quickly pull his sleeve down over the lavish watch. “You know, just throwing expensive gifts at someone is no way to make them like you. Not like I’d ever like you anyways.” Junmyeon hurriedly told him.

Yixing’s smirk did not fade. “Oh, believe me, I have a lot more that I can give you. I would give my entire kingdom for my darling angel.”

“Stop calling me yours.” Junmyeon scolded him.

“I’ll stop calling you mine as soon as you stop calling me that horrid name,” Yixing responded, knowing it was a lie. “Oh, I almost forgot, I changed my cologne. I changed it to something that I thought would suit your preferences.” Yixing informed him, taking another step closer.

Junmyeon grimaced, “Nothing on you could ever suit my preferences.”

Yixing chuckled, “Baby, spend a day with me and I’ll show you just how much I can suit your preferences. I’m a generous lover, ask anyone. Next time you have one of your secret meetings with Yifan, ask him how delicious our days used to be together.” He suggested darkly. “Speaking of, I feel cheated that you would approach Yifan in stopping the angel attacks. I am the host of this whole party, I can handle your problem much quicker than Yifan ever could.”

“I would have asked you, but until a week ago I was happy to think you were dead. You did try to murder my species, after all.”

Yixing crossed his arms over his chest, “Now, now, I didn’t want to kill any of the angels. In fact, I was trying to save you all. Every single angel is enslaved by your barbaric morals and invisible leader, that’s why I got out. I was only trying to destroy Heaven, to save you all from working yourself to death.” Yixing argued, finally able to defend his actions from so long ago. “You should stop this whole song and dance, darling, it must be exhausting. Come down here, live a little. Give up a job and I could give you a kingdom.”

Junmyeon scowled at him, “I don’t give a shit if you wanted to fall and become the scoundrel that you are now, Yixing, you can do whatever you want. But do not think you are allowed to make that decision for everyone else. There are good, dedicated angels up there. They are pure, divine people that truly love their work. It was wrong of you to think you could take that away from them.”

Yixing listened to Junmyeon’s threat, his head turning to the side in wonder. “Why do you speak of these pure, devoted angels as if you are not one of them, Junmyeon? After all, isn’t an archangel supposed to be the most devoted of them all?”

Junmyeon’s mouth shut quickly, his face taut as he tried to develop a comeback. “I… I think that you proved a long time ago that we are the most rebellious of them all.” He snapped lowly before pushing past Yixing violently, storming out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

Yixing turned around, staring in shock at where Junmyeon was just a moment ago. Well… That was certainly not what he was expecting.

Being a demon, many would think that you’d be what people call a “horrible person”. Well, excluding the person part, Yixing knew that their stereotype was totally, one hundred percent true.

He was complete proof of that, as the second everyone in the house had left he’d taken the golden opportunity to snoop around his own house. Still clad in his sleep wear, Yixing crept into Yifan’s office, the space free as he spent the day strolling in a local hellfire park. They were positively beautiful this time of year, the screams of pain really accentuated the red flames.

Yixing went for Yifan’s desk, immediately beginning to look through his friend’s files. Unfortunately, minutes into his search he got the shit scared out of him as the door burst open.

“Wu Yifan, I think that if I’m running the risk of being kicked out of heaven for this, you should at least-“ Auburn wings jostled angrily as they decompressed to fit through the slim doorway, attached to an angry, ranting angel. “Oh. You’re not Yifan.”

Yixing’s fingers froze over the keyboard, free of any jewelry for once. “No shit.” He mumbled turning towards Junmyeon. “What are you doing here? While I do love being yelled at by you, it truly makes my day, I don’t seem to be the object of your anger.”

“For once.” Junmyeon sighed, walking to plop himself down on the couch.

“I was sitting on that the other day,” Yixing mentioned.

“So?” Junmyeon asked in confusion.

“I was naked.” Yixing clarified with a pleased smirk.

Junmyeon groaned, throwing himself off of the couch violently. “You’re fucking disgusting! Is there anywhere that you haven’t wiped your disgusting DNA?”

Yixing’s eyebrow rose at the expletive that spilled from Junmyeon’s lips so easily. Now, Yixing really wasn’t one to judge, but last he remembered it was a big no-no for angels to curse. Junmyeon certainly wasn’t the average angel that was for sure.

“This is my house, my dear angel. I don’t recommend bringing a black light in the house, you’ll never want to come back.”

“As if I ever want to step into this house of Hell, to begin with,” Junmyeon responded sarcastically, hesitantly sitting down in another chair. “What are you doing, anyways?”

“I’m looking through Yifan’s computer,” Yixing replied honestly. “I’m trying my best to avoid all porn, Yifan is into some weird shit.”

“You’re the patron of sex, you’re telling me you’re not into weird shit too?” Junmyeon asked in disbelief.

Yixing’s head turned around, flashing a mischievous grin at the angel. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He teased before turning back to search through endless files of documents and emails.

“What are you looking for?”

“It’s none of your business. Of course, it’s not like it’s any of mine, either.” Yixing snickered. “I think Yifan is hiding things from me; and since he’s my right hand man, and this is my Hell not his, I’ve made the executive decision to investigate.”

Junmyeon’s eyebrow arched, his lips turned up in a questioning smirk. For a moment, he looked like the demonic one between them, even with the grand wings stretched behind his back. “If I were to tell Yifan you’ve made this decision, do you think he would see it so lightly?”

Yixing’s head turned, glaring at Junmyeon playfully. “I don’t know, and I hope I never will. As a wise man once said, snitches get stitches.”

Yixing was surprised when Junmyeon let out a genuine laugh, the small, dark space of Yifan’s office filled with the melodic sound of an angel’s laughter. No matter how mischievous Junmyeon acted, he truly was an ethereal creature.

With a warm smile, his evil heart alight after making Junmyeon laugh, Yixing turned back to the computer to continue his work before Yifan returned home. If he was lucky, Tao would want to go for a round or two when they got back and he’d have more time.

Yixing’s eyes moved quickly as he skimmed through emails, decreeing in glee when he found something that might help. He eagerly clicked on the link, being immediately greeted with a big white pop-up box. “Fuck!” Yixing swore, his fist hitting the keyboard in irritation. “Asshole put a password on all of his e-mails.”

“Maybe it was to keep out snooping devils,” Junmyeon commented sarcastically.

Yixing flashed him a bored glance, “I don’t think so. Yifan is my best friend, I’m sure he has full confidence in me.”

Junmyeon snorted, “Yeah, full confidence in your evil ways. You’re the king of the hill for a reason, Yixing.”

Yixing’s eyes flashed, a sharp-toothed smile spreading across his face. “You’ve been calling me Yixing. The name has never sounded more beautiful than when it falls from your lips. One might wonder what it will sound like when you scream it.”

“One might also wonder how far he can go before he gets his genitals ripped off,” Junmyeon responded in a tight, high voice. His lips were spread in a malicious smile, staring daggers through Yixing. “Don’t push it, I’ve only just recently accepted your very existence.”

Yixing stood up, beginning to walk around Yifan’s large desk. “Aw, you accept my existence. Romance is in the air.” He murmured sarcastically, cursing when he accidentally hit something off Yifan’s desk. He turned around, leaning down to pick up fallen pencils.

“You’re wearing underwear,” Junmyeon observed from behind his back. “I suppose it’s better than nothing.”

“You wish, baby.” Yixing teased as he stuck pencils back into the cup he’d knocked down. “You can touch if you like.” Yixing offered, shaking his ass jokingly.

“I wouldn’t like, thank you very much,” Junmyeon responded tightly. The room was silent for a moment bar for the sound of pencils hitting the bottom of a metal cup. “What’s that?” Junmyeon asked quietly, his voice almost shaky in its hesitance.

Yixing looked back, seeing that Junmyeon was now standing behind him, eyes trained on his bare back. It didn’t take much to know what he was referring to. “My wings, darling, or what’s left of them.” Yixing explained.

On Yixing’s back, there were two short stumps of bone and skin where his wings had once been. Usually, when angels fell their wings disappeared naturally and painlessly, but Yixing hadn’t been so lucky. Before he’d been denounced as an angel, the council that convicted him of treason had ruled that he have his wings forcibly removed. Seconds before he’d been kicked from Heaven, he’d been pushed down forcibly and had his wings sawed off at the bone. In his entire life, as an angel and a demon, he’d never felt more pain than in those moments.

“They’re not too pleasant, I’m afraid. They’re the only things keeping me from perfection, it really is a shame.” Yixing elaborated, standing up to place the cup back on the desk. Behind him, Junmyeon was still staring at the marred skin of his back.

Yixing then felt a tentative hand fall against his skin, a shiver racking through his body as cold fingers traced over the sensitive skin. In the back of his mind, Yixing could still vaguely remember what he looked like with beautiful, swopping black wings. On a bad day, he almost missed them.

“I-I-I have to go,” Junmyeon muttered quickly, his voice almost imperceptibly quiet. The hand quickly tore away from his skin, falling back to his side. When Yixing turned around, it looked as if Junmyeon had seen a ghost.

“You don’t have to. They’re not that bad, are they?” He questioned. “You can stay in the living room to wait for Yifan, I’m sure he will return soon. I’ll even put clothes on if you like.” Yixing offered generously.

“No.” Junmyeon rushed to say, his voice trembling. “I… I can’t stay here.” He mumbled nervously, eyes shaky and red. Before Yixing could get another word in to convince Junmyeon to stay, the angel was walking out quickly. By the time Yixing went after him, copper wings and chestnut hair were already disappearing through the door.

What was Junmyeon so upset about?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing suffers the consequences of his own emotions. Again.

Yixing grimaced as pungent liquor burned the back of his throat, dark fingers wrapped tightly around the glass. He swished the liquid around in the glass, watching bright colours of the club reflecting off the stained surface.

“Pay attention to me!” Came a high pitched whine from Yixing’s right side. His head turned slowly, eyes connecting with the young demon’s.

“What?” Yixing asked, clueless as he leaned back against the leather couch he’d been glued to for hours.

Every Friday night, Yixing visited one of his clubs in Hell, mostly to increase business with his presence, but every week he was losing interest more and more in the arrangement. Yifan insisted that he needed to keep going, Friday’s were the busiest nights by far, but Yixing was considering if it was worth it to just spend his entire night being ground on by sweaty, young demons for a few thousand bucks.

“You’re zoning out again.” The young demon screeched, snapping in front of Yixing’s bored, brown eyes.

Yixing’s eyes snapped to glare at the boy, looking him up and down. The demon was perched on his right leg, grinding down on his thigh in a pathetic attempt to entice him. His bare chest was covered in tattoos, hair dyed blue. If Yixing was in a worse mood, he’d tell the boy that sweat was making his eyeliner run down his cheeks unappealingly.

“Sorry, little one. Maybe if you gave me something to pay attention to me, I wouldn’t have to zone out.” Yixing told him with a sickly sweet smile, trying to get a closer look at the young demon in the dim club. “Hey, weren’t you that guy Yifan dumped a while back?”

Unsurprisingly, the demon seemed a tad bit offended. Long fingernails dug into Yixing’s chest where his shirt was pushed open, obsidian flowing down his chest in thin trails. “Yeah, I was that guy. How is that asshole, by the way?”

Before Yixing could tell this poor kid that his best friend had made the foul choice of monogyny, their less than desirable conversation was cut off by another voice.

“Asmodeus.”

As if a switch was flipped, Yixing’s eyes flashed crimson, pushing the demon out of his lap crudely. The boy wailed, scowling as he was pushed on to the couch. Yixing looked up, grinning as he spotted dark hair and light eyes.

“My angel, this is a surprise.” Yixing chirped, sitting up in his seat. His legs spread wider, black blood sliding further across his abdomen. “I’ve missed you.”

Junmyeon flashed him a disbelieving look, “I’ve been gone for two days.”

“It felt like years.” Yixing lamented, taking another sip from his drink.

“You obviously don’t miss me that much,” Junmyeon mumbled, eyes flashing towards the demon next to him.

“Him? He’s no one, just one of my loyal constituents.” Yixing muttered, waving a hand flippantly.

“Wow, thanks, asshole.” The younger snapped angrily.

Used to much more, Yixing paid no mind to the other’s comment. “Why are you here?” Yixing asked Junmyeon curiously. “Don’t get me wrong, your presence has made my century. I simply would never expect you to come here, especially upon your own accord.”

Junmyeon sighed, fidgeting in place when an intoxicated demon bumped into his back and spilt their drink across his shoulder. “It’s not on my own accord. Not really, at least.” The angel informed him vaguely.

Eyebrow arched, Yixing was now thoroughly interested. “What’s the matter, darling?” He asked, sensing the tension in the angel’s posture. Now that Yixing was properly looking at Junmyeon, he noticed something else was off. “Where are your wings, my cherub?”

Junmyeon’s feet shuffled. “I… I need to hide. I might have pissed a few angels off when I was working to fulfill Yifan’s request. He…. He told me if I’m ever in trouble to come to you, not him.” The angel explained. “They followed me, so I need to hide. That’s why I’m masking my wings.”

Needless to say, the opportunity to help and protect Junmyeon instantly drew Yixing in. “Of course, my angel. I’ll help you any time.” He cooed, setting his glass down.

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, but their attention was drawn away by a burst of noise from deep within the club, away from the secluded booth they were speaking in. “They’re here,” Junmyeon mentioned eerily, looking back at the fog covered dance floor littered with writhing bodies. Through the crowds, two pairs of white wings were easily spotted.

Standing up, Yixing set his drink down on the table. He paid no attention to his gaping shirt and messy hair, nor the dark blood falling openly down his glowing skin. Waltzing over, Yixing set a hand gently on Junmyeon’s shoulder. The lack of wings did not make Junmyeon any less stunning, even in the dark atmosphere of the club.

“Do not worry, my sweet cherub. I’ll take care of them, you just stay here.” Yixing murmured, words dripping off his sanguine tongue like honey. His free hand swept down, his thumb catching fresh blood before reaching up to Junmyeon’s face. He pushed the black covered digit through plump lips, surprised to find the other not resisting. “They can’t sense you now, but the blood will wear off soon. Stay here, my angel.”

Junmyeon’s eyes were dark as Yixing pulled his thumb from between his lips hesitantly. “I’m sure that wasn’t gratuitous at all.” He commented sarcastically, making Yixing laugh openly. He really was a delight, nothing like the other angels that had sticks shoved firmly up their asses.

“Surely not, darling. When I return, there’ll be more where that came from. For now, I’ve got two jackasses in suits to deal with.” Yixing laughed, beginning to walk out of the booth. His eyes grew black in joy as he dwelled on all the fun he could have with two angels.

Before he could stray too far or become too engrossed in his twisted fantasies, Junmyeon caught him by the wrist and made him halt in place. Yixing was reminded of his powerful Archangels really were by the tight grip on his skin.

While a normal person would only think of strength, Yixing realized that if he were to bed Junmyeon he could be as rough as he wanted. No risk of breaking his lover. The thought sent an aroused shiver up his back.

Coming back down to Hell, Yixing realized Junmyeon was attempting to talk to him. “Just don’t hurt them, alright? They’re still my family.”

Yixing couldn’t resist rolling his eyes, disgusted by Junmyeon’s deluded mind. As if those two jackasses wouldn’t off Junmyeon the second they could. Yixing knew too well how cruel angels could be, and he was the king of hell for god’s sake.

Junmyeon really did know how to ruin his fun. None the less, Yixing flashed a fond smile at Junmyeon and kissed the back of his hand gingerly. “Anything for you, my prince.”

Behind them, the young demon on the couch spoke up. “Get on with it, asshole, before I go kill them myself.”

Yixing sighed, pulling away from Junmyeon’s grasp reluctantly. Throwing a glare at the other demon, he began to step out of the booth. “Keep my seat warm for me, my love. I won’t be long.” He chirped, before beginning to push his way through the club.

Getting through the club was easy enough, especially when many demons were eager to impress their leader by not bumping into him rudely. Despite the bustling crowds of a Friday night, Yixing easily found his two victims lingering on the dance floor.

Currently, the taller of the angels had a blade pressed close to an unsuspecting demon’s throat, the shorter interrogating him angrily.

“Boys.” Yixing drawled lazily, grinning calmly as the two angels’ heads turned violently at the sound of a familiar voice. Yixing watched as the demon was released from a tight grasp, squealing as he tried to back away from the terrifying force that was an angry archangel.

The two angels turned their full attention on Yixing, blades still in hand and wings fully tensed. The default white wings really were boring, nowhere near as enchanting as Yixing’s dark wings had been, or how beautiful Junmyeon’s auburn feathers were.

“Yixing. It’s great to see you.” The taller of the two greeted him through clenched teeth, his words obviously far less than genuine.

Typical of his sarcastic attitude, Yixing delivered a deep, exaggerated bow to the angels before him. “Trust me, the displeasure is all mine.” He responded with a bright grin. Just because he couldn’t hurt them didn’t mean he had to be nice. “You know, if you barge into my club the least you could do is call me by my real name.” Yixing drawled, despite consistently reminding Junmyeon to call him Yixing.

“Calling you by your angel name would imply we have some ounce of respect for you.” The shorter angel growled, not putting up a guise of friendliness as his fingers shifted along the hilt of his blade.

“We don’t have time for your pleasantries, Yixing. Where is Jophiel?” The other angel asked quickly, wings bristling in irritation as someone knocked into his back accidentally. If they weren’t careful, someone was definitely going to die in this club tonight.

“Darling, does it look like I am constantly checking the guest list? You’re going to have to be more specific on who you’re looking for.” Yixing responded easily, an expert at lying. He was a demon for god’s sake, and he’d been a rather impure angel for centuries before anyone found out.

“He’s an archangel. Rumours have spread that he’s been seen at your residence within the past year.”

Falling easily into the role of cluelessness, Yixing snorted at the other’s description. “Angels aren’t allowed in my club, they stink up the place. Sniff around, I don’t smell anything except your awful stench. Besides, if I had an angel in my bed, everyone in the three dimensions would know about it.”

“We don’t care about your vile acts, Yixing, just tell us where you’re hiding him. We know he’s here, just tell us where and your death won’t be quite so painful.” The short angel threatened, taking a step closer to him with narrowed eyes.

Yixing leaned down condescendingly to make himself eye level with the angel. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, sweetheart. What I do know, is that if you threaten me one more time I’ll have your pretty little wings plucked and filleted for my breakfast. I have always loved bird.”

Okay, so maybe the punch was called for.

Yixing reeled back as he felt his jaw throb, his hand flying up to grasp the quickly bruising area. From what he remembered, angels were supposed to be peaceful creatures. He supposed that after his little stunt a while back the angels became tougher.

“Wow, for a short little fucker you sure have a great right hook.” Yixing mocked the angel, feeling blood drip down his chin in a slow rivulet.

What he didn’t expect, was for the taller angel to take a stab at him as well. Literally.

An uncontrollable scream ripped from Yixing’s throat as he felt the sharp blade tear through his side, the charmed knife searing his skin painfully. He doubled over, finger grasping at the burnt skin of his abdomen now gushing blood.

“Tell us where he is, asshole.” One of the angels grumbled furiously, leering about Yixing’s form as he tore a blade through the skin over his chest. Yixing had never been touched by an angel blade before now, but upon the first touch of silver to his skin, he knew why they were feared so deeply. A single touch was excruciating.

Despite the awful pain tearing through his body, Yixing still had enough pride to bring his head up and glare daggers into the angel’s eyes. “Fuck you.” He growled, spitting dark blood into the other’s face.

In any other circumstance, these two angels would already be burnt like a crisp for touching Yixing, but he knew that he couldn’t kill them this time. He couldn’t dare to lay a finger on their precious, cruel skin.

He’d made a promise to Junmyeon, he was determined to keep it.

This was his one chance to prove himself to his angel, to prove he wasn’t quite as despicable as many angels liked to paint him. If he fucked this up, if he let his anger take over, he knew that he’d never have a chance with Junmyeon.

Not like he had much of one, to begin with.

When the real beating began, Yixing was glad that most of the demons in the club had fled. He couldn’t imagine the shame he would feel if so many of his people saw him being beaten into a pulp by two angels.

After six or seven deep cuts along his skin, the angels took to punching and kicking him instead. He wasn’t sure what was better, archangels were fucking strong and he didn’t have the energy to even pretend he wasn’t in pain anymore.

Yixing didn’t know when he’d collapsed to the floor, but as he lay along the hard cement being repeatedly kicked along his body and face, he thought to himself that he needed to get the dance floors cleaned more often. They really were filthy, especially after Yixing’s blood started to stain the ground black.

Before Yixing could lose consciousness from the pain, the kicks and punches suddenly stopped. Cracking a swollen eye open, he looked up to see the shorter of the angels kneeling by his prone form with his angel blade unsheathed again.

Perhaps Yixing could hire a hitman to kill this short fucker, then he technically wouldn’t be the one hurting the kid. It sounded like a perfect way to keep his secret to Junmyeon.

Yixing’s eyes were all black as he scowled at the angel before him, watching as the other pressed his blade to his throat harshly. It was much less fun than when Junmyeon tried to slit his throat just over a year ago, at least then he’d been looking at a pretty face on the edge of death.

“I could finish the job right now, Yixing. I could do all of our kind a favour and kill you once and for all. I was one of the angels that voted you to be executed after you tried to kill us all, but no. We needed to have mercy and kindness. Fuck that. A piece of shit like you doesn’t deserve mercy.”

Yixing glared at the angel above him, beginning to growl out a response through his choked up throat. “Irony is a bitch, isn’t it? You preach that I am the definition of sin, that I am evil. And yet, you’re the one with a knife pressed to my throat. It really is quite funny, isn’t it?” He asked with a blood-covered grin, not laughing one bit.

Before the other could respond, the taller angel spoke up from behind him. “Come on, Baekyun. Jophiel isn’t here.”

Reluctantly, the angel known as Baekhyun pulled away from where he was seconds away from killing Yixing, standing up fully. “You’re lucky, Yixing. If he thinks that he can come to you for safety, he’s wrong. If we find him with you, I won’t hesitate to kill the both of you with my bare hands.”

Yixing snarled, beginning to push himself up as he watched the two angels retreat. “Have fun sucking each other’s dicks tonight, boys! It was a pleasure doing business with you.” He called out sarcastically, his body filled with relief as he saw the door close behind them.

Sighing deeply, Yixing’s head hung between his shoulders as his eyes sealed shut. His entire body ached, onyx-coloured blood staining his pale skin. He was sure his face looked absolutely atrocious, covered in blood and bruises.

Yixing had to remind himself that this was worth it. He’d done it for Junmyeon. And even if he got the shit kicked out of him, bruises healed and he’d protected his angel from the wrath of those two. He’d do it again within a heartbeat to protect Junmyeon from feeling the same pain.

It took every ounce of strength left in Yixing’s body to lift himself off the bloody ground, glad that no one was around to hear the pained gasp he let out. He desperately hoped that Junmyeon didn’t have superior hearing, it would be embarrassing if he heard the evidence of his weakness.

Black fingers clutched at his side, where the first blade had struck, dark eyes gazing down at the ground. At some point, while Yixing had been beaten nearly senseless, his shirt had been torn so much that it fell off bloody shoulders to the ground, leaving his upper half barren.

Out of all things, Yixing really was bitter about his ruined shirt. It was charmeuse silk imported from Mumbai if those assholes thought they wouldn’t be receiving his dry cleaning bill they were sorely mistaken.

Taking a deep breath, Yixing began to lug his body through the club. Talk about a way to clear out the place, even his bartenders and bouncers appeared to be gone. No one wanted to fuck with archangels, after all.

If only Yixing was wise enough to follow their lead. He’d never been one for conformity, though, and he was willing to suffer the consequences for his own stupidity every once in a while.

Dragging himself up the stairs was a feast fit for the gods, but after what felt like an eternity- and he would know what that felt like- he reached the booth he’d told Junmyeon to wait in. Pushing open the heavy curtains, Yixing sighed as he stumbled into the dim private booth.

Yixing’s first instinct was to grab his half-full glass, instantly pouring the potent drink down his throat. Scowling, he dropped the tumbler back down to the table carelessly.

“Asmodeus.” Uttered a low voice, words breathy and taken aback. Looking up, Yixing’s eyes connected with the untouched form of his angel. “What happened to you?”

Grinning peacefully, Yixing immediately forgot the pain tearing through his body. Okay, maybe he didn’t forget it, but Junmyeon was far more important than any mortal wound covering his body. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.” Yixing croaked, watching the other stand up from the couch. “Our little friends weren’t very happy with me, but they’re gone now.”

“They did this to you?” After recent events, Yixing almost flinched at the sighting of Junmyeon’s eyes searing white and his newly restored wings jostling angrily.

“I’m afraid so, but don’t worry. I’ll be okay.” Yixing comforted the other with a warm smile, hoping the blood covering his teeth and lips didn’t make his smiles look any less genuine.

Junmyeon stepped closer, the tips of his shoes dangerously close to touching Yixing’s. “I can’t… I can’t believe they would do this to you, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have never been the violent type.” The angel ranted, looking over his injured body again. Yixing had to admit that Junmyeon’s worry comforted him a bit. “Did you…. Did you fight back?”

Despite his weakness during the fight, Yixing was proud to shake his head at the hesitant question. “I wouldn’t think of it. I had a promise to keep, your friends are safe.” The demon assured him, somehow succeeding at keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

When Junmyeon’s fingers graced the bloodied skin of his cheek, Yixing had to avoid shivering at the cold touch. When their lips touched, Junmyeon’s kiss burned hot against him.

After all this time yearning for this moment, Yixing was proud to say that there were no fireworks in their kiss. There was no magical epiphany, no ethereal moment.

The true beauty in their first kiss was the pure humanity of the moment. The fragile press of Junmyeon’s fingertips pressed against his skin, the warmth shared between their joined lips. Yixing’s wounds still dripped with blood, dirtying Junmyeon’s shoes and the floor beneath them. His hand grasped lightly at Junmyeon’s hip, both for strength and simply to enjoy the moment.

His body still hurt, it would be aching for days, but suddenly it didn’t matter so much. When he lay in bed in pain, he would remember the chap of Junmyeon’s lips and the soft brush of his hair against his forehead.

When Junmyeon pulled away, Yixing was tempted to tug him back in for one more, a thousand more kisses. He would gladly spend the rest of his eternal existence covering Junmyeon in affection, he’d give anything for the opportunity.

Somehow, he found it within himself to refrain. If he got too greedy, he was afraid Junmyeon would never consider touching him again.

“Thank you.” The angel whispered a low secret shared between them in the narrow space between them. “It… This means a lot to me, Yixing.” The demon reveled in Junmyeon’s happiness, the notion that his pain was worth it now set in stone. “If I knew they were going to hurt you, I wouldn’t have sent you out there.”

“Even if I knew they had the intention of hurting someone, I would have gone out willingly. Don’t worry about me. I’ve suffered far worse at the hands of angels.” Yixing chuckled, shuffling his feet. He had to fight off a wince as his movement shot a searing pain up his side.

Junmyeon’s eyes turned towards the ground, his mouth falling down into a deep frown. “Yeah…” He murmured, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

Yixing didn’t question Junmyeon’s weird behaviour, he knew better than anyways that all angels had their moments. “To be honest, I’d prefer if you didn’t look at me too much. My beauty is ruined.” Yixing mumbled glumly, looking down at all the cuts across his chest. From what he remembered, angel blades left pretty nasty scars.

“Don’t say that.” Junmyeon burst out, his words were urgent and eyes wide. “I mean,” The angel tried to correct himself, distracted by the sight of Yixing’s body covered in blood and bruise. “You shouldn’t be ashamed of these scars. They show honour and strength. Beauty isn’t all about porcelain skin and perfection.”

Yixing snorted, eyes falling over the other man. “That’s easy to say when you’re the textbook example of perfection.” He remarked, fingers gracing over Junmyeon’s hip lightly. “Besides, I don’t feel like the picture of strength right now.”

“I’m not perfect, Yixing. I’m no angel, that’s why I’m being hunted.”

“You could be the king of hell and you’d still me my angel.” Yixing was glad Yifan wasn’t around when he said that or he’d probably get his ass kicked. Again.

Junmyeon’s smile could illuminate the darkest pits of Hell, “You’re too sappy.” The angel whispered before pressing their lips together gently.

If Yixing thought Junmyeon’s lips were a blessing, his tongue was even holier. Kissing Junmyeon was a religious experience, feeling their mouths mold together so easily was like holy communion.

Yixing found the strength in his fingers to grip the other tighter, pulling their bodies closer together. The huff of breath against his lips made Yixing smile happily, laughing into the kiss.

Too soon, their lips began to part. Yixing held on to Junmyeon’s body, quick to talk before the other could. “Will you marry me?” He asked hurriedly, only half kidding. If Junmyeon actually said yes, he wouldn’t mind it at all.

Instead, Junmyeon just laughed openly and pushed him away. The cold that rushed through him at losing Junmyeon’s body was replaced by the warmth his laugh brought. Yixing made it a personal mission to make Junmyeon laugh as much as possible.

“Don’t push your luck, Mister. We need to reach at least five kisses before I’ll consider any proposals.” Junmyeon joked, his smile decorated with black blood.

“Do they need to be on separate occasions? Because I could do kiss you a million times right now and we could get hitched tonight. I know this wonderful place in New Vegas.” Yixing proposed, holding Junmyeon’s hand lightly.

“Let’s hold off the wedding for now. I don’t even have a dress yet.” Junmyeon teased, squeezing his hand. Yixing tried to keep his thoughts away from the image of Junmyeon in a little white dress, it really would be sinful.

Junmyeon sighed, looking down at their joined hands. “I have to go..” He whispered, visibly reluctant to pull away. If getting beat up was all it took to make Junmyeon this affectionate Yixing would have volunteered a long time ago.

“It’s not because of me, is it?”

“No.” Junmyeon rushed to answer, shaking his head with wide eyes. “It isn’t, I swear. If I could stay with you, I would. But if I stay away from heaven any longer the other angels will suspect me even more. They already hate me.”

Yixing’s curiosity couldn’t be ignored any longer. “Why are the angels such hard asses now? What have you done to make them so mad?” He asked, audibly worried about the other. He knew better than anyone what those creatures could do, he didn’t want Junmyeon to be in any trouble.

“Things are a lot different from when you left, Yixing. Things are a lot different because you left. The angels in charge are tyrants, even I’m not allowed any kind of freedom anymore. Back when you were an angel, everyone just ignored their… less than angelic behaviour. A few thousand years ago, an angel was killed because he was caught having sex. Not exiled. Killed.”

Immediately, Yixing began to panic at what could happen if the other went back to heaven. “Junmyeon, you can’t go back there. I won’t be able to sleep at night knowing you could be…” He hesitated, unable to even say it. “You should come home, with me. You’ll be safe there.”

Yixing didn’t even care about scoring anything with Junmyeon by bringing him home, he just wanted the other to be safe.

“No, I can’t do that. You’ve already done too much for me, and I don’t want to put everyone else in danger. I don’t want your friends to suffer because of me.”

“They’ve done a lot more for a lot less. One time Minseok went to the deepest pits of hell because Luhan wanted lunch from a deli down there.”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh despite the serious nature of their conversation. “He went through all that for a sandwich?”

Yixing nodded, “Yep. And then when he got back Luhan yelled at him because he got ham instead of turkey. It was pretty funny.”

Junmyeon attempted to hide his laugh behind his hand, failing completely. “Would you do that for me?”

The question was sudden and unexpected, but Yixing didn’t need a moment of consideration to know his answer. “Any day. I’d go back to get the right sandwich, and maybe buy the whole deli while I’m there.”

“Yixing, you should have learned by now that money and lavish gifts don’t mean the same thing to me as they do to you. I don’t care how much money you have, or how many priceless artifacts you have, or how big your house is. What you did for me tonight was worth more than every dollar you’ve ever earned.”

“You say that like I earned the money I have,” Yixing mumbled, clutching at his side. His body often bled too much, black was beginning to seep on to the floor now.

Junmyeon just chuckled at his words, shaking his head fondly as he leaned in to press an affectionate kiss to his cheek. “Goodbye, Yixing.”

When Yixing looked up again, his angel was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

As Yixing limped up to the marble door of his home, he desperately hoped that everyone was either asleep or out of the house. He didn’t want to deal with the absolute clusterfuck of his own house for one night.

With weak muscles, he pushed the heavy door open lethargically and immediately rested against it when he was inside, the cruel depths of hell locked away outside. He had to remember to never piss Junmyeon off, archangels were bastards in a fight.

“Wow, you really are whipped, aren’t you?”

Without even having to open his eyes, Yixing recognized the voice of his tormentor. There really was no rest for the wicked. “Fuck off, Minseok.” He croaked, creaking one eye open to see the other demon staring at his bruised form with an amused smirk.

If he had any energy left to give, Yixing would knock the drink in Minseok’s hands right into his cocky face.

Minseok’s free hand flew up in defense, “Dude, wake up and smell the hellfire. Archangel or not, there is no way fucking this guy is worth getting the shit beat out of you.”

With a loud groan, Yixing pushed himself off the door, beginning to drag his form across the foyer. If any blood got on the marble he’d force Minseok to clean it up. With his tongue, if he pissed Yixing off anymore.

“This isn’t about sex, Minseok.”

“Everything is about sex with you. You’re only chasing after him because you want to boast that you fucked an archangel, you don’t care about him.” If it were anyone else, Yixing would think Minseok was goading him.

“Shut the fuck up, Minseok. You know nothing about me, so don’t pretend like you do. Go fuck Jongdae and stay out of my business.” Yixing grumbled angrily, trying to hold himself back from an outburst. If anything, he just didn’t want to tire his muscles any more by fighting Minseok.

“Bullshit, everyone knows everything about you. You wear your heart on your sleeve, everyone knows it.” Minseok really was trying to piss him off tonight.

“If I was so obvious then you’d know that I don’t give a shit about sex anymore!” Yixing snapped at the other demon, his voice echoing throughout the house. If anyone was sleeping, they surely weren’t now. “You and your boyfriends like to gossip and giggle about my personal life every fucking day, so I’d think you’d know by now. I care about Junmyeon, more than anything. More than sex, or money, or power. He’s worth more than that.”

Minseok’s eyes were knowing as he considered his bloody face. “You may care about him… But does he care about you?”

And that was the one moment that truly hurt. More than being punched and kicked and beaten. More than his body being desecrated in an act of love. More than anything.

Because even after his kisses, even after his smiles and his laughs and his beautiful, beautiful words; Yixing still didn’t know if Junmyeon cared about him at all.

At every possible opportunity, Yixing had given everything he had to prove himself, to prove he was good enough. He’d given Junmyeon countless gifts, both of monetary and sentimental value. He’d spent the better part of a year confessing his desires and affections to Junmyeon. He’d even sacrificed himself to protect Junmyeon.

Yixing quickly shook his head, trying to knock those thoughts from his head. No, Junmyeon did care about him, he had to. He’d kissed him, twice, and that had to count for something.

“Stop, Minseok. He does care about me, I know it.” Yixing corrected him, staring determinedly at the other demon.

“I’m just trying to protect you, Yixing. Believe it or not, I care about you. We all do. Jongdae thinks that trying to win Junmyeon’s heart will be what kills you. The sight that stands before me doesn’t do very well to prove him wrong.”

Yixing took a deep sigh, “So what if it does?” His voice was calm, resolute. He no longer cared about dying at the hand of his own emotions, he’d long suffered the consequences of his foolish behaviour. This would just be another nail in his inevitable coffin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I know you guys probably have noticed by now but this is a repost/continuation (with the permission of the original author) of the original fic from 2016! I'm currently working with the original author so we can figure out the best course of action in order to finish it and I hope you guys enjoy it! Until next time guys~


End file.
